ESPECIAL HEROES Y PAREJAS
by dark angel1111
Summary: one-shots o two-shots de parejas y personajes
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno estos one-shot serán de diferentes personajes y/o parejas ustedes podrán decidir qué personaje o pareja será la próxima.**

**Empecemos con un finnxPA aclaración no es que no me guste el flaminn finceline o boninn perdón pero no sé cómo se escribe bien pero yo pienso que el finceline y flaminn están como que muy usado últimamente pero si ustedes quieren finceline o flaminn y lo comentan aquí habrá finceline o flaminn para que no empiecen algunos a decir que: tu odias el finceline, no te gusta el flaminn etc. etc. etc…. A mí me gustan todas las parejas de HDA pero algunos prefieren una(s) que otras y por ultimo les aclaro que el último episodio de hora de aventura fue evergreen por lo cual se mencionan una chica que salió y la ponen yo no sabré quien es pero investigaría que y quien es por lo que si tengo errores con la chica es por eso ahora comencemos.**

**Pd: que se la hayan pasado bien estas fiestas **

**Pd2: esto es va a ser un tanto RARO y jake es un año mayor que finn**

**TRAICIONADO**

**F**inn volvía de un día de aventuras con un cofre de oro para la princesa flama su novia, él y flama tener 17 decidieron vivir juntos pero esa sería una tarde muy dolorosa, se escuchaban voces en su cuarto al entra vio a flama con otro en la cama

**-E**spera esto no es lo que parece- –perdóname no era mi intensión- -te lo puedo explicar- fueron las palabras que escucho de ella su ex-novia la princesa flama y de, lamentablemente, su hermano jake

Finn: no lo puedo creer –se asoma una lágrima pero no la deja salir- y mucho menos de ti jake

Traicionado por su hermano después de 8 años de que la conoció a los 12 años

FINN P.O.V

Adiós flama adiós jake fue lo último que dije antes de salir de ahí, entando a fuera flama me dice que regresara haciendo caso omiso seguí necesitaba estar solo ahora, camine un largo rato hasta llegar a un lago a la orilla se encontraba canyon una gran amiga hace 3 años que no la veía

Hola canyon le dije esperando que me recordara – hola finn cuanto tiempo sin vernos no – si como 3 años- porque esa cara de tristeza, no me digas la princesa flama te engaño con jake- asentí con la cabeza, ella me abrazo se separó para seguir hablando –te lo advertí finn por las miradas entre los dos pero mira te acuerdas de la princesa agua- no mucho- bueno solo ve con ella te hará sentir mejor nos vemos – adiós canyon-

Me fui directo al reino de agua recordando los momentos que pase con la princesa llegue al reino donde un guardia, no muy amable me recibió

-alto quien y a que vienes- me dijo mientras ponía su lanza en mi cuello

-hola tony soy yo finn vine a ver a la princesa- al momento quita la lanza tony ya que éramos buenos amigos

- wow ya cuatro 4 y no te reconocí pero lamento decirlo pero la princesa está muy deprimida aunque se podía alegrar de ti visita pasa- me adentre en el castillo viendo lo mucho que cambio

FIN P.O.V

Finn se dirigió a la sala del trono estaba vacío a excepción de la princesa que miraba solo para abajo tristemente

Finn: hola princesa está bien. –la princesa levanto la vista y al ver a finn se paró del trono y lo abrazo

Pa: hola finn que te trae por aquí – se le olvida de su problema

Finn: (se separa de ella) nada solo quería venir a verte

Pa: ¿no habrá problema con flama?

Finn: -se pone triste- no no habrá problema terminamos… me engaño con jake

Pa: lo siento mucho finn

Finn: gracias princesa

Finn y la princesa se la pasaron hablando toda la tarde como ya era muy tarde finn se quedó a dormir ahí pero antes de hacerlo finn la invito a cenar mañana

CON FINN

Es muy bonita, muy bonita pero no es el momento de salir con alguien aunque como dijo JAKE pues Yolo jejeje no puedo esperar a mañana –cerro los ojos y se durmió

CON LA PRINCESA AGUA

Le gustare o solo vino porque me parezco a flama mucho, ah mañana lo sabré espero y que le guste –la princesa se duerme

DIA SIGUIENTE

FLAMA

Como pude hacerle eso, perdóname – se decía ella

Pf: ¡JAKE! Jake, donde está- llego al comedor donde estaba una carta de jake

_Princesa flama no te puedo volver a verte eh traicionado a finn, voy a arreglar las cosas con él. Adiós _

La princesa rompió en llanto ya que perdió a finn, a jake u nadie la quería por quemar todo un reino en un ataque de celos.

CON FINN Y AGUA

Los dos se encontraban en su cita en la playa viendo el amanecer desde hace media hora

Finn: princesa me he preguntado ¿Cómo se llama?

Pa: Aqua ese es mi nombre –le sonríe

Finn: tu nombre es muy bello –le devuelve la sonrisa

A: gracia finn –se sonroja-

Poco a poco se fueron acercando hasta el punto de sentir sus respiraciones y ocurrió se besaron, ninguno de los dos se lo esperaba ese momento era el mejor para ambos pero nada es eterno o perfecto ya que apareció jake

Jake: perdón finn, lo siento mucho por favor –se inca y salen 3 lagrimas- perdóname, si no me quiere volver a ver lo entenderé

Finn: -lo toma del hombro – esta bien te perdono porque eres mi hermano y me apoyaste mucho, pero nos veremos dentro de unos años

Jake: gracias nos vemos –se estira hacia la casa del árbol-

Finn: princesa se que es muy rápido pero me gustas mucho

A: finn también me gustas –abraza a finn-

Han pasado 3 años desde aquel día finn ya no es novio de Aqua, ahora es su esposo y futuro padre.

Jake se caso con una unicornio llamada Arcoíris y tiene 5 hijos

La princesa flama volvió al reino de fuego donde su padre la volvió a encerrar, a veces ve a finn cuando va a jugar póker con su padre y otros gobernantes. El reino de agua y fuego se aliaron y viven en paz

EL FIN

**BUENO YA SABEN ELIGEN LA SIGUIENTE PAREJA SI NO HAY COMENTARIOS HARE ALGO NUEVO QUE LLAMARE PAREJA INFELIZ PARA MAS CORTO DARK HASTA LA PROXIMA**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola amigos eh aquí un nuevo episodio de mi especial, a petición de un lector la pareja será un fionninn.**

**Que lo disfruten**

**Me alegro por ti**

Wow, hurra, que sean felices -fueron las palabras que escuchaba el pobre chico de 16 años llamado finn, finn mertens al ver a su mejor amiga su amor imposible estela flamenta le daba al si a el joven Marshall lee , aunque detestara la idea fue la decisión de ella

Estela: hola finn –la hermosa chica de cabellos naranja lo saco de sus pensamientos- ¿Por qué tan pensativo?

Finn: a nada solo pensaba en la tarea de hoy

Estela: jeje ok finn, disculpa tengo que irme con Marshall no es un amor bueno nos vemos.

Estela se va dejando a finn solo y decaído, en eso llega su amiga fiona quien consuela al pobre joven.

Fiona: ya finn ella es feliz ella lo escogió tú has lo mismo *lo abraza por atras*

Finn: gracias fi.

5 años después.

Finn se volvió alguien famoso y reconocido mundial mente pero por el momento pasemos con estela.

Como empezamos veamos después de graduarse se caso con Marshall el cual la engaño innumerables veces pero ella se las paso después quedo embarazada y Marshall huyo.

A sus 17 años finn intentaba separar a ella de Marshall por supuesto se lo tomo a mal y le reclamo porque lo hacía porque estaba celoso o que.

Flash back.

Finn le tomaba el brazo a estela ya que ella estaba que ardia en cólera

Estela: FINN DEJAME EN MALDITA PAZ CON EL

Finn: NO EL NO TE MERECE NO TE VALORA

Estela: TU QUE SABES EL ME AMA ACASO ESTAS CELOSO DE QUE EL ES MI NOVIO Y TU NO

Finn: ESTELA YA TE DIJE QUE ESO ERA ANTES Y QUE… *no termino debido a una cachetada*

Estela: aléjate de mí para siempre entendiste no te quiero volver a ver o hablar.

Estela se librera del agarre y se va mas molesta que antes.

Actualidad.

Estela veía que no tendría solución a sus problemas asi que decide olvidarlo viendo la tele

Reportero: finn mertens rompe la barrera nacional debido a que…

Estela: finn *una lagrima cae* tenias razón… pero me di cuenta tarde contigo hubiera sido mas feliz

Cambia de canal.

reportero: …rodea a finn mertens ¿acaso finn encontró el amor? En esta entre vista todos los detalles.

Finn aparece con una chica muy hermosa.

Estela: aa parece que ganaste, siempre tu fiona

Reportero: finn ella es tu novia

Finn: si y con mucho gusto nos casaremos verdad cielo.

Fiona: *abraza a finn* si será en un mes y estamos emocionados

Reportero: me alegro por ustedes

Reportera: finn se rumore que antes de fiona estuvo enamorado de una chica llamada estela ¿Qué paso con ella?

Fiona: ella si era mi amiga pero solo le destrozo el corazón a mi chico.

Reportero: puede darnos mas detalles de ella y ustedes.

Finn: si es verdad ella me gustaba estaba cegado que no veía a fiona como la veo hoy y estela no se que paso con ella pero deseguro a deser feliz como era según ella me digo hace 4 años que no me volviera a acercar a ella y lo estoy cumpliendo

Reportero: wow que fuerte finn una moraleja de ti vida:

Finn: 2 1: el amor es un arma de dos filos y 2:ignoras al idiota que te ama pero amas al idiota que te ignora. Me tengo que ir

La entrevista acaba, estela quedo impactada finn sufrio por ella pero ella nunca lo valoro, abrió su corazón a otra persona y ahora es feliz

**Bueno esto se que llega a pasar a muchos pero bueno este fue el cap de hoy perdón si es muy bizarro pero esto es de varios cap (otro proyecto que se llamara hoy en la gloria mañana en la miseria) sera la misma historia o trama pero extendida próxima pareja:**

**Flaminn vs dar flaminn voten por su favorito**


End file.
